


A Different Ending

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: RIP, bye child, papyrus about to dunk this hellspawn of a child straight into hell, please stay inside of the black pit you crawled out of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Papyrus dying in the No Mercy run, he lives, and Sans is the one to die. Papyrus faces the human in the hall instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Ending

The first thing Chara heard when they entered the golden, bright hall was impatient pacing.

  
Distressed movement, distressed mumbling and what sounded like the worried murmurs for someone's life. A desperate prayer said in a rushed, low voice. But they were very quiet, as if they didn't want their prayers to be overheard. As if they were sacred to them. They didn't bother to try and listen in on what was being asked of God but they did try to listen closer on to see who it was.

  
Chara was unable to decipher if they'd heard the voice from somewhere but even so the hushed talking was very familiar to them. But they'd heard it before in a much different context. Perhaps once what would have been a much brighter scenario then now, they realized, as the door behind them swung close with a loud thump and click that disturbed whoever was tormented, hidden further in the gold hallway where they couldn't see.   
  
  
Whoever it was knew exactly who was here.

  
It didn't disturb Chara that they had abruptly stopped talking and they started again, so they moved. Deeper within, the long walk nearly putting tantalizing thoughts and possibilities into their head. The fun they could have with the suffering the hidden person was putting into the atmosphere; a tension so delicately riddled with pain and lost prayers that they could probably drink it in with satisfaction. A greed that consumed them to want more of it; the want to know who was giving them the opportunity to dive even deeper to the cruelty and sadistic nature they gladly fell into. No hesitation coiled around their mind, and a momentary smile twitched on their lips though soon fell back into the thin line to complete their usual neutral expression.

  
They'd noticed as they'd gotten even closer the voice had gotten ever louder. The prayers had stopped but more mumbling had taken place. They sounded like they'd gone insane with grief. Chara had seen that happen many times in the past, but who'd escape their line of sight long enough for them not to see them fall to despair at the sight of a pile of clothing over a mountain of dust?

  
The voice was loud. It was clearer.

  
_I see than_ , Chara thought.  
  
  
_...It's come to this. A delightful turn of events..._

  
Their plan was to proceed further even if the person had revealed themselves or not, as they wouldn't waste precious time tearing apart the hall looking for the voice. It would be fun, they supposed, and something to do to gain at least one more LV, but they were strong enough as it was. They could tear this hall apart just as easily as they could, just maybe, spare one person.

  
But that, they realized, would be too difficult to accept for a person who lost everything.

  
The mumbling abruptly stopped, Chara realized as they neared the end of the hallway. Whoever it was had finally taken notice of them. Certainly earlier they'd heard the door shut, and certainly they were too scared to have revealed themselves right at that moment. As if they had to build up enough confidence to feel prepared to face a dire and deadly situation.

  
At that moment, they didn't have to think who it was anymore. Not only did they have realization at that very second it was a certain skeleton they hadn't seen in a while since the death of another shorter skeleton a long while back in their journey, they'd stepped out from behind a golden pillar. His face was stuck in a permanent scowl it seemed as he glared down at them with anger and hopelessness.

  
Chara was kind of glad. Now at least they didn't have to go on a hunt. And the fact they got to take in this wonderful display of depression before everything came to an end and they had to get serious.

  
"Hello human," the tall skeleton said, a dread in their tone that told Chara enough that they'd been mourning.  
  
  
His name was at the very back of their mind, and typically names were something they didn't concern themselves with. As long as they got the LV they wanted out of a victim, then names were useless in the first place. But for some reason the question had instantly jumped to the front of their mind when they made eye contact, even if the skeleton quickly adverted his gaze to elsewhere in the room. 

  
They said nothing, but ran their fingertips over the metal blade of the knife grasped tightly in one hand. It's handle covered in dust from the person's hand that was holding it but the silver blade was beautifully clean. They glanced up at him, and his eyes were trained on the weapon. He seemed terrified, but something similar to determination seemed to reside in that gaze. It was nothing to fear, of course.

  
"You've...come a very long way, haven't you? From my puzzles in Snowdin, and...now you're here," he continued. Visibly he swallowed harshly as Chara shrugged, choosing to remain silent.

  
"God, I've been so stupid..." the skeleton dragged on with dread, dropping his head into his raised hand, rubbing at his skull with anxious movement. He couldn't keep still. He kept moving however he could; shifting weight from one foot to the other, to grasping at the fabric of his poorly made and dusty shirt. He couldn't as nerves attacked him from all over. It wasn't hard to tell he was having trouble thinking straight. 

  
"I legitimately thought anyone could be a good person if they just _tried_ ," he said, suddenly turning his back to Chara with a swift movement. The tattered cape ruffled as he did. His voice was regretful. He really did sound like he hated himself with a newly found passion.  
  
  
A hate, Chara thought with slight satisfaction, that derived and fed on grief of loss.

  
"But...I see _no good_ in you. And I should have captured you when I had the chance."

  
He kept his back to them, but his shoulders shook with frustration. His breathing picked up to alarming standards, heavy with his guilt as he turned and suddenly took his fist to the pillar he had been hiding behind. The hit echoed throughout the hall as his shoulders shook even worse, his voice trembling as he raised it. He couldn't bear to do much more then that and Chara remembered briefly when the loud, abrasive voice had been very positive. When the voice had been just as bright as the sun, and just as happy as a child who was entertained by the littlest things.

  
To hear it taken over by pain...was utmost satisfying.

  
"And now my brother is dead because I _couldn't come to terms with the fact that not everybody is a good person,_ " he nearly yelled, holding himself back as he turned to them once more, a gloved fist raised, ready to strike them. But again, he held himself back before he even moved. Clenching it tightly with hate, his head looking downward at the golden, promising color beneath them. He slowly lowered the fist, heaving for breaths. He'd long been crying before they'd even saw him, but now it seemed to worsen.

  
For some reason the thought was brought to their mind again: _what was his name?_

  
And more importantly, why did that ever matter to Chara? It never had before.

  
"...I won't make the same mistake again," the skeleton said. Chara could hardly prepare themselves for how quickly he walked over to them, or how quickly they could be thrown up into the air by a strange power. Their soul was almost forcefully put out by the rough action and this, Chara realized, was going to be one tasteful fight for the both of them. They had their knife at the ready, prepared to attack at any given second they could. It wouldn't be a long battle, they hoped. All it would take it one swift flick of their wrist across their neck and his head would tumble off at their feet.

  
"I'm not cutting you anymore slack. Time and time _again_ I've given you an opportunity to come back. To redeem yourself..." He said, his voice nearly giving out on him as a tear rolled down his cheek. For a brief second, they almost remembered something, and almost felt the concern for it, but it quickly disappeared. They couldn't remember what it was for, but when they met his eyes, something clicked in their head.

  
_His name starts with a P._

  
"...Well, it's over now. You get no more second chances," he mumbled lowly.

  
Chara suddenly felt a grip on their soul. Tightly enough that they loudly hissed at the feeling. This was a power they haven't experienced before and it was something they would have to work out a strategy for. If the skeleton could raise them in the air to prevent them from attacking, they'd have to work out another solution, and fast.  
  
  
Before they knew it, they and their soul was slammed against the ground, one final loud desperate yell from the skeleton, and suddenly they could remember.

  
"... _I'm sending you straight to hell!_ "

  
_Papyrus_ , they thought, as their head slammed into the nearest wall without warning.

  
_His name is Papyrus._

**Author's Note:**

> So like...I based it off some super lovely voice acting from this person on Tumblr called paper-mario-wiki. It was just such a fascinating idea and I hope I didn't ruin it.


End file.
